


ЖАРКОЕ ЛЕТО 97-ГО

by Moscow_Watcher



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscow_Watcher/pseuds/Moscow_Watcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летом 1997 года, когда Баффи жила у отца в Лос-Анджелесе, Ангел приехал к ней с известием, что на бедное человечество надвигается новый апокалипсис. Миссия по его предотвращению оказалась с большим подвохом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЖАРКОЕ ЛЕТО 97-ГО

Глава 1

\-- Апокалипсис? Опять?  
Баффи в изнеможении прислонилась к стене и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Когда она их открыла, Ангел по-прежнему стоял на пороге лос-анджелесской квартиры ее отца с виноватым видом, а рядом с ним переминался с ноги на ногу маленький жуликоватый тип в кургузом пиджачке и засаленной гавайке.  
\-- А это еще что за шут гороховый?  
Типчик в кургузом пиджачке нервно прокашлялся.  
\-- Уистлер, - с достоинством произнес он, протягивая руку. - Я отвечаю за ваши контакты с Власть Предержащими.  
Баффи поморгала.  
\-- Власть чего?  
\-- Предержащими, - торопливо повторил Ангел. - По их заданию Уистлер направил меня в Саннидейл год назад. Перед этим он показал мне тебя и сказал, что я должен буду тебе помогать.  
\-- Что-о? - изумилась Баффи. - Что значит "показал"? Вы за мной следили? Мало мне этого дурацкого Совета Наблюдателей, теперь еще одни начальнички объявились на мою голову?  
\-- Власть Предержащие - не начальнички, мисс Саммерс, - оскорбленно произнес Уистлер. - Они есть всемогущие силы, управляющие миром.  
\-- Интересное дело. А на фига им нужна я, если они такие всемогущие?  
\-- Не нам судить о деяниях Власть Предержащих, - раздраженно пробормотал Уистлер. - Мисс Саммерс, может быть, вы все-таки впустите нас в квартиру?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Ангел, ты можешь войти. Твой приятель - не вампир? Нет? А жалко. Я надеялась, что его можно будет оставить за порогом. Учтите - через час папа вернется с работы, а мне не хотелось бы придумывать, где я познакомилась с таким типом, как твой приятель. И вообще, у меня каникулы. Пляж, ночные клубы и шоппинг-терапия.  
...Четверть часа спустя Баффи, стараясь не зевать и сохранять умное выражение лица, дослушивала рассказ Уистлера об очередных происках сил зла против бедного человечества.  
\-- ...механизм уже запущен, и если в ближайшие два дня мы не предотвратим заклинание, цивилизация прекратит свое существование, - скорбным тоном вещал Уистлер. - Сегодня утром Власть Предержащие объявили чрезвычайную ситуацию. В этом режиме допускается обращение за помощью к простым смертным...  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - сказала Баффи. - Давайте уточним, правильно ли я вас поняла. Эта ваша корпорация зла, "Вервольф и Хряк"...  
\-- ..."Вольфрам и Харт", - робко поправил Уистлер.  
\-- "Вервольф и Хряк", - с удовольствием повторила Баффи. - Они решили торговать позитивными эмоциями, которые они будут высасывать из людей, правильно?  
Уистлер кивнул с несчастным видом.  
\-- Для этого они заключили контракты со всеми телевизионными каналами и сетями кинотеатров на рекламу своих услуг и вставили в свои рекламные ролики магический 25-й кадр. После того, как они осуществят заклинание, этот 25-й кадр начнет работать и высасывать позитивные эмоции изо всех, кто будет смотреть это безобразие.  
\-- Насколько я понял, человечество станет для них гигантской батарейкой, которая никогда не разрядится, - мрачно сказал Ангел.  
\-- Какое там - никогда! - махнул рукой Уистлер. - Без позитивных эмоций люди перегрызут друг другу глотки в считанные дни. Ну, может быть, недели.  
\-- Ну так сообщите им, чтобы они не смотрели эту рекламу!  
\-- Как ты себе это представляешь - сообщить? - осведомился Ангел. - "Привет, ребята, мы, посланцы Власть Предержащих, призываем вас игнорировать рекламу "Вервольф и Хря..." в смысле "Вольфрам и Харт"!" Ты представляешь себе, чем это для нас закончится?  
\-- Мдям, - промямлила Баффи. - А что же делать?  
Уистлер оживился.  
\-- Заклинание должно быть произведено, когда Луна окажется в созвездии Гончих Псов, - сказал он. - Это значит, что у нас в запасе есть три дня. За это время мы должны успеть уничтожить главный элемент заклинания - Горшок Паннонии.  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Если для этого нужна истребительская сила - я готова.  
\-- Дело не в силе, - вздохнул Уистлер. - Дело в том, что горшок находится в потайном сейфе "Вольфрам и Харт", и нам будет нелегко до него добраться. Мы должны...  
\-- Минуточку, - сказала Баффи. - C чего вы взяли, что буду вам помогать? Никакой речи о "нам" и "мы" быть не может. Я не собираюсь взламывать чужие сейфы. И тебе, Ангел, не позволю заниматься уголовщиной. Давайте позвоним Джайлзу и посоветуемся с ним.  
\-- Бесполезно, - хмуро сообщил Уистлер. - Мы пытались действовать через Совет. Они назначили пленарное заседание на послезавтра, чтобы успеть собрать кворум. К тому времени, как они что-то решат, будет уже поздно.  
\-- Но это не значит, что мы должны превращаться во взломщиков! - воскликнула Баффи. - Я не хочу загреметь в тюрьму!  
\-- Мисс Саммерс, судьбы человечества под угрозой...  
\-- Они всегда под угрозой. Если эти придурки хотят смотреть рекламу, которая высосет из них все хорошее - это их проблемы. А мы с папой сегодня идем на "Людей в черном".  
\-- Но Власть Предержащие рассчитывают на вашу помощь, мисс Саммерс!  
\-- Извините, но криминал - не по моему профилю. А если потребуется кого-нибудь распылить - звоните, охотно вам помогу!  
И в это мгновение раздался телефонный звонок.  
\-- Что, уже? - удивилась Баффи, снимая трубку.  
\-- Дочка, мне очень жаль, но кино отменяется, - в голосе Хэнка Саммерса не было ни капли сожаления. - Мне пришлось задержаться на работе... и, скорее всего, я засижусь допоздна. Очень много дел. Ужинай без меня. В холодильнике есть половинка пиццы.  
В трубке слышались музыка и женский смех.  
\-- Хорошо, папа, - Баффи повесила трубку. - Урод. Ублюдок.  
\-- Мне очень жаль, - пробормотал Ангел.  
Баффи смерила его сердитым взглядом.  
\-- Так где, вы говорите, находится этот чертов сейф?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Баффи смутно помнила, что в каком-то фильме грабителей сейфов называли "медвежатниками". Слово было солидное и веское, но на медвежатников их компания никак не тянула. Уистлер был похож на дешевого сутенера и про ограбления знал не больше Баффи. Ангел в присутствии Уистлера в основном молчал и ждал указаний от вышестоящих инстанций. Вышестоящие же инстанции, если верить Уистлеру, были готовы оплатить любые финансовые затраты в благоразумных пределах, но все остальное оставляли на усмотрение исполнителей. Сообразив, что от обоих мало толку, Баффи решила действовать сама. Первым делом она позвонила Уиллоу и самым невинным тоном спросила:  
\-- Уилл, если бы тебе нужно было взломать сейф крупнейшей корпорации зла в мире, что бы ты сделала?  
На том конце раздался странный звук, словно Уиллоу чем-то поперхнулась.  
\-- Это чисто теоретический вопрос, - торопливо добавила Баффи. - Предположим, у тебя есть деньги. С чего нужно начать. С покупки снаряжения?  
\-- Какого снаряжения?  
\-- Ну... не знаю... инфракрасных биноклей, черных облегающих костюмов, тросов для забрасывания крюков на крышу... А что полагается в таких случаях?  
\-- Это шутка? - осведомилась Уиллоу. - Или у тебя случилось что-то очень плохое?  
\-- Шутка, но, к сожалению, не моя, - мрачно ответила Баффи. - Ладно, Уилл, забудь. Не стоит тебя в это втягивать.  
\-- Нет-нет, - быстро возразила Уиллоу. - Я сейчас залезу в компьютер, посмотрю, что-нибудь придумаю... Я перезвоню тебе, ладно?  
В ожидании звонка Баффи спровадила Уистлера на кухню, пожертвовав ради этого последним куском пиццы, и, зажав Ангела в угол дивана, начала допрашивать его об Уистлере и его загадочном начальстве. Ангел отвечал односложно и неохотно, ему явно не хотелось рассказывать о том, как Уистлер навел его на Баффи.  
\-- Откуда этот прощелыга знал, что я стану Истребительницей? Как он вычислил, что мы переедем в Саннидейл?  
Телефонный звонок избавил Ангела от необходимости отвечать.  
\-- Баффи, записывай, - деловым тоном сказала Уиллоу. - Отель "Четыре сезона", через два часа. У тебя в руках должна быть красная гвоздика. К тебе подойдет человек, который спросит, почему ты любишь красный цвет. Ты ответишь, что предпочитаешь зеленый, но зеленых гвоздик не бывает.  
\-- Что за бред? - недовольно пробормотала Баффи.  
\-- Тебе не нравится? - огорченно сказала Уиллоу. - Мне нужно было быстро придумать пароль и ответ, и я решила, что это cойдет. Типа "привет Гринпису!"  
\-- А кто этот человек? И вообще, что тебе удалось узнать?  
Уиллоу стеснительно хихикнула.  
\-- Я нашла в Интернете место, где предлагаются различные щекотливые услуги. Дала понять, что у меня серьезные намерения. Несколько человек клюнуло. Один показался мне надежнее других. По крайней мере, он задавал правильные вопросы. Но ему, судя по всему, нужно хорошо платить.  
\-- Спасибо, Уилл, я тебе перезвоню, - улыбнулась Баффи. - Эй, Уистлер! Готовьте денежки!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Два часа спустя Баффи стояла в вестибюле отеля "Четыре сезона" с красной гвоздикой в руках и чувствовала себя идиоткой, потому что гвоздика совершенно не шла по стилю и цвету к единственному вечернему платью, которое она взяла с собой в Лос-Анджелес. Идти в пятизвездочный отель в обычных джинсах она отказалась: ни один уважающий себя медвежатник не поверит, что хилая девчонка в потрепанных штанах может заплатить кругленькую сумму за криминальные услуги. Поэтому она срочно перевоплотилась в роковую красотку и теперь ждала, когда же из-за угла вынырнет загадочный незнакомец и замрет, ослепленный ее красотой.  
Увы - незнакомцы в основном пялились на сидящую в нескольких шагах от нее смазливую девицу, затянутую в черную кожу с головы до ног. Даже на руках у девицы были длинные черные перчатки - это в такую-то жару! И какого дьявола она размалевалась так, словно... словно это она пришла на конспиративное свидание с человеком, которого она никогда в глаза не видела?  
Баффи покосилась на девицу с нескрываемой неприязнью. Та осмотрела ее с не менее откровенной иронией. Баффи вздернула нос и отвернулась. В глубине фойе она смутно различала Ангела и Уистлера за стойкой бара - они явно совмещали приятное с полезным.  
Она напряглась, услышав шаги за спиной. Обернувшись, она увидела ту самую размалеванную девицу, затянутую в черную кожу.  
\-- Чего тебе? - недовольно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Почему ты любишь красный цвет?  
\-- С чего ты взяла, что я люблю красный... - и тут до Баффи, наконец, дошло. - Ой, в смысле - я предпочитаю зеленый, но зеленых гвоздик не бывает.  
Размалеванная девица поморщилась.  
\-- Терпеть не могу, когда эти перестраховщики посылают вместо себя первую попавшуюся блондинку, - вздохнула она. - Деточка, где люди, которым нужны мои услуги?  
\-- Вообще-то я - один из этих людей, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Я не виновата, что моя подружка придумала такой идиотский пароль.  
Скепсис в глазах девицы стал еще более явственным.  
\-- А вы с подружкой уверены, что вам нужны мои услуги?  
Баффи пожала плечами.  
\-- Это очень важное и опасное дело, - сказала она. - Я не уверена, что оно тебе по зубам. Или ты - не сам медвежатник, а его связная?  
Девица нагло засмеялась Баффи в лицо.  
\-- И что же за важное и опасное дело затевают подружки, придумывающие цветочные пароли?  
Руки Баффи самопроизвольно сжались в кулаки. К счастью, Ангел и Уистлер вовремя подоспели к ней на помощь.  
\-- Подружки хотят проникнуть в сейф "Вольфрам и Харт", - сумрачно улыбаясь, сказал Ангел. - Правда, подружки начинают сомневаться, что обратились по правильному адресу.  
Скепсис мгновенно исчез с лица девицы, сменившись откровенно раздевающим взглядом.  
\-- У блондинки с гвоздикой симпатичные подружки, - промурлыкала она, и, скользнув глазами по Уистлеру, небрежно обронила. - К тебе это не относится.  
\-- Может быть, поговорим о деле, мисс? - пробормотал Ангел, избегая встречаться с ней глазами.  
\-- Гвен, - сказала она с сексапильной хрипотцой в голосе. - Зови меня Гвен.  
Уистлер заказал три замысловатых коктейля и апельсиновый сок для Баффи (та надула губки, но ничего не сказала). Гвен подождала пока официант уйдет, а затем спокойно сказала.  
\-- Десять миллионов долларов.  
Баффи поперхнулась апельсиновым соком.  
\-- Это бюджет фильма, который снимут о ваших приключениях, когда ФБР объявит вас в розыск? - осведомился Уистлер.  
\-- Это сумма, в которую вам обойдется проникновение в сейф "Вольфрам и Харт", - невозмутимо ответила Гвен. - Плюс - накладные расходы.  
\-- Какие еще накладные расходы?  
\-- Мне нужна документация на систему охранной сигнализации, данные о подходах к зданию - вентиляционные шахты, люки, подземные коммуникации.  
\-- И где мы их возьмем? - недовольно спросила Баффи.  
\-- Не волнуйся, - успокоила Гвен. - У меня есть человек, который снабжает меня подобной информацией - за определенные деньги, разумеется.  
\-- Да это настоящее вымогательство! - возмутилась Баффи. - Ты еще ничего не сделала, а уже требуешь десять миллионов себе и еще кругленькую сумму своему приспешнику.  
\-- Потише, мисс Саммерс, - нервно пробормотал Уистлер. - Гвен, думаю, мы сможем изыскать способ оплатить эти услуги. Но это очень срочное дело.  
Гвен пожала плечами.  
\-- Можем заняться им сразу же как только вы перечислите мне 50 процентов гонорара. Остальное - после завершения работы.  
Баффи покосилась на Ангела. Тот ободряюще улыбнулся.  
\-- Ты молодец, Баффи, - шепнул он. - Если бы не вы с Уиллоу, мы бы до сих пор топтались на месте.  
Уистлер тем временем давал по телефону указания о переводе денег, а Гвен проверяла по своему телефону, поступила ли сумма на ее счет. Удостоверившись в этом, она довольно улыбнулась и позвонила человеку, который снабжал ее информацией об охране.  
Разговор с ним резко испортил ей настроение.  
\-- Ситуация осложняется, - сказала она.  
\-- У твоего человека нет нужных документов? - нахмурился Ангел.  
\-- Моего человека только что выгнали с работы, - вздохнула Гвен. - Он продал документацию какому-то кретину, который начал хвастаться об этом во всех демонских барах. А слухи в демонском мире распространяются быстро. Его работодатели в ярости. Он вообще хочет смыться из города.  
\-- Но мы сможем проникнуть в "Вольфрам и Харт" без этих данных? - с надеждой спросил Уистлер.  
Гвен покачала головой.  
\-- Единственное, что обнадеживает - то, что этот кретин тоже заказал документацию по "Вольфрам и Харт". Если бы мы могли его найти...  
\-- Как найти человека в огромном городе? - безнадежно пробормотал Уистлер.  
\-- Интересно, что ему понадобилось в этой конторе, - задумчиво сказала Баффи. - Неужели он тоже охотится за нашим горшком?  
Гвен засмеялась.  
\-- Нет, горшок ему не нужен. Он разыскивает какую-то гемму... Гемму Амиры... Нет, кажется, Амары...  
Уистлер поперхнулся своим коктейлем.  
\-- Что? - воскликнул Ангел.  
\-- А что такое? - удивилась Гвен.  
\-- Позвони своему человеку и спроси, как выглядит этот кретин, - быстро сказал Ангел. - Возможно, я его знаю... и даже догадываюсь, где его можно искать.  
Звонок Гвен был коротким и деловым.  
\-- Крашеный блондин в черном плаще и красной рубахе, - сказала она, отключив телефон. - Возможно, вампир. Ты его знаешь?  
Ангел кивнул.  
\-- Это очень опасный человек? - тревожно осведомилась Баффи, заметив, как резко помрачнело лицо Ангела.  
Тот только вздохнул.

Глава 2

Опасный человек обнаружился в пятой по счету демонской забегаловке.  
К этому времени Баффи была близка к истерике. С первой же минуты их совместного приключения Гвен плотно оккупировала Ангела, а поскольку они вроде бы говорили о деле, прерывать беседу было как-то неудобно. Но обсуждали ли они преимущества тоннелей метро перед канализационными лабиринтами или спорили о новых системах электронной сигнализации, Баффи отчетливо видела, какой сигнализацией озабочена Гвен в данных момент: ее глаза сверкали, она то и призывно улыбалась, а ее загребущие руки так и тянулись к Ангелу. А обиднее всего было то, что, оказывается, Баффи нельзя было дотрагиваться до Гвен. Эта вертихвостка объяснила, что ее тело при соприкосновении посылает сильные электрические разряды, которые легко могут убить человека. Даже если этот человек - Истребительница. "А вот вампиры - другое дело", - добавила она, бросив взгляд на Ангела.  
Баффи уже была готова проверить теорию госпожи недотроги на практике, но в этот момент они пришли в караоке-бар, где со сцены вещал некто зеленолицый и рогатый. Ангел внимательно осмотрел публику и вдруг лицо его окаменело.  
\-- Не вертите головами, - тихо сказал он. - Я его вижу. Недалеко от сцены. Нужно только понять, есть ли здесь его сообщники...  
Гвен уверенным жестом взяла Ангела под руку и повела к столику. Уистлер галантно подставил локоть Баффи, но она, мысленно содрогнувшись, последовала за Ангелом и Гвен в одиночестве. Разумеется, Уистлер отыгрался немедленно: за столиком он заказал коктейли всем, кроме Баффи.   
\-- А нашему ребенку газировку, пожалуйста, - сказал он официантке, показывая глазами на на Истребительницу.   
Баффи задохнулась от возмущения. Она бросила умоляющий взгляд в сторону Ангела, но он был занял: растолковывал Гвен, что она ни в коем случае не должна поддаваться зловещим чарам опасного человека, за которым они охотятся.  
Тем временем эстраду занял эффектный белокурый красавчик в черном, который фальшиво, но с большим жаром исполнил "My Way", удостоившись аплодисментов пополам с улюлюканиями.  
Пока Баффи слушала распинавшегося на эстраде красавчика, у нее в голове сложился план. Она глянула на Уистлера: тот смотрел на сцену с кислым выражением лица, словно у него заболели все зубы сразу. Баффи усмехнулась, выкарабкалась из-за стола и подошла к эстраде, на которой красавчик раскланивался, окидывая раздевающими взглядами представительниц прекрасного пола. Бесцеремонно отпихнув каких-то розовых демониц, Баффи пробилась поближе к сцене и со значением посмотрела красавчику в глаза. Тот подмигнул ей и протянул руку - мол, залезай ко мне! Баффи посмотрела в нахальные голубые глаза красавчика и почувствовала, что ей сам черт не брат. Она вспорхнула на сцену, мельком заметила где-то очень далеко взбешенное лицо Ангела, но потом ее ослепил прожектор - или этот лукавый взгляд - и зал исчез.  
\-- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты хочешь спеть Wind Beneath My Wings, - сказал зеленолицый демон.  
Баффи не успела ответить, а автомат уже заиграл вступительные аккорды. Баффи не упела сказать, что она не умеет петь - мелодия подхватила и понесла ее в неизведанное. Через несколько тактов блондин начал ей подпевать: когда он не выпендривался, у него получалось очень даже неплохо. На мгновение Баффи показалось, что у нее за спиной действительно выросли крылья...  
Песня закончилась до обидного быстро. Не успела Баффи перевести дыхание как зеленолицый демон подбежал к ним и начал обнимать.  
\-- Поприветствуем эту великолепную пару! - воскликнул он, и зал разразился аплодисментами. Баффи тщетно пыталась рассмотреть в зале Ангела - мешал бьющий в глаза свет.  
\-- Вы всегда можете рассчитывать на убежище в моем скромном уголке, - воскликнул зеленолицый демон, увлекая их за кулисы. - Для меня честь приветствовать на этой сцене двух чемпионов и спасителей мира!  
\-- Приятель, ты ничего не перепутал? - с усмешкой осведомился блондин. - То есть, конечно, спасибо, я готов хоть каждый вечер заходить за бесплатной выпивкой, но я что-то не припомню, чтобы когда-нибудь спасал мир. Впрочем, может быть, я был в тот момент пьян до полной невменяемости...  
\-- У вас двоих все впереди! - провозгласил зеленолицый, усаживая их в отдельном уютном кабинете. - Я точно знаю. Я эмпат. - И в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Баффи он объяснил. - Когда человек поет, я могу видеть его судьбу. Это было поразительно - как только вы оказались рядом и запели, ваши ауры мгновенно изменились. Сейчас я смотрю на вас и вижу, что вам суждено славное будущее.  
Баффи расплылась в улыбке.  
\-- Между прочим, прошлое у меня тоже не хухры-мухры, - заявила она. - Два месяца назад я предотвратила Апокалипсис, закрыла Адскую пасть и распылила Мастера!  
\-- Что-о? - изумился будущий чемпион и спаситель. - Так это ты распылила старого козла? За это нужно выпить! Эй, приятель - как тебя зовут, кстати...  
\-- Лорн.  
\-- ...Лорн, дорогой, принеси-ка нам бутылочку бурбона. Или, может быть, дама пожелает что-нибудь еще?  
\-- Какой-нибудь коктейль, не очень крепкий, пожалуйста, а то у меня сегодня еще много ответственных дел, - важно сказала Баффи и откинулась в мягком кресле, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Для Ангела это будет хорошим уроком: пока он общается со своей электрической уголовницей, Баффи нашла себе будущего чемпиона и спасителя мира.  
\-- Если не секрет, как тебя величать? - осведомился чемпион и спаситель.  
\-- Баффи. Истребительница вампиров. А ты?  
\-- Спайк, - он подмигнул. - Истребитель истребительниц.  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Да уж, это точно. Готова поспорить, что девчонки от тебя мрут.  
\-- И что же за ответственные дела у Истребительницы, распылившей самого мерзкого и вредного старикашку в мире? - продолжал чемпион и спаситель.  
\-- Да так, пустяки... - Баффи пренебрежительно махнула рукой, в которой, как по волшебству, оказался стакан с коктейлем. Она отхлебнула глоток. - Нужно разобраться с одним дурацким горшком.  
Чемпион и спаситель слегка приподнял бровь.  
\-- Горшком?  
\-- Угу. Эта дрянь нужна плохим парням для заклинания, которое будет высасывать из людей все позитивные эмоции, - Баффи отхлебнула еще глоток, в голове у нее слегка зашумело. - Проблема в том, что горшок - в сейфе, а сейф - в здании, а здание принадлежит самой зловредной корпорации в мире.  
\-- "Вольфрам и Харт", что ли?  
\-- Точно. Откуда ты знаешь?  
Чемпион и спаситель заговорщически улыбнулся.  
\-- По забавному совпадению мне тоже нужно в эту контору. Они заныкали одну штучку, которая была бы мне весьма полезна.  
\-- Клево! - воскликнула Баффи, с сожалением рассматривая донышко своего пустого стакана. - Слушай, а может быть, нам стоит объединить усилия?  
Чемпион и спаситель пожал плечами.  
\-- Детка, я бы не советовал тебе лезть в этот гадючник. "Вольфрам и Харт" - мерзкое и опасное место. Если хочешь, я попробую заодно найти твой горшок, когда пойду туда за своей штучкой?  
\-- За кого ты меня держишь? - обиделась Баффи. - Я не барышня, которую нужно спасать от злодеев! Между прочим, у меня здесь целая команда работает!  
\-- Вот как?  
Баффи кивнула, с удивлением заметив, что от этого кивка пол как-то странно поплыл под ногами.  
\-- У меня отличные помощники. Крутая медвежатница, которая может проникнуть в любой сейф. Связной с тугим кошельком и связями на самом верхнем верху. И настоящий вампир с душой. Они тебе понравятся!  
При упоминании о вампире с душой чемпион и спаситель помрачнел. Ревнует, глупенький, с нежностью подумала Баффи, чувствуя, как по телу разливается приятное тепло.  
\-- А что за штучку тебе нужно раздобыть в сейфе "Вольфрам и Харт"? - участливо спросила она. - Мы можем заодно поискать ее, когда пойдем за нашим дурацким горшком.  
Чемпион и спаситель вздохнул.  
\-- По правде говоря, я даже не знаю как эта штука выглядит. Знаю только как она называется, - он помолчал, потом добавил, - гемма Амары.  
\-- Гемма... - и тут до Баффи дошло. - Так ты и есть тот тип, который купил документацию по охранной сигнализации "Вольфрам и Харт"? Черт возьми - ты-то нам и нужен!  
Чемпион и спаситель посмотрел на нее с нескрываемым любопытством.  
\-- Так вы пришли сюда, чтобы пригласить меня в дело?  
И как назло, в этот момент в их уютный кабинет ворвался Уистлер.  
\-- Вот ты где, Баффи, - озабоченным голосом сказал он. - Мы уже начали волноваться за тебя!  
\-- Я в полном порядке, - с достоинством заявила Баффи, стараясь держаться прямо. - Я нашла нам нового союзника. Познакомьтесь, ребята. Уистлер, связной Власть Содержащих...  
\-- ...Предержащих, - тихонько подсказал тот.  
\-- Как скажете. И Спайк - чемпион, спаситель и истребитель истребительниц.  
\-- Спайк!? - раздался за спиной Баффи рык Ангела. - Я тебя предупреждаю - если ты хоть пальцем дотронешься до Баффи...  
Тот засмеялся, продемонстрировав сексапильный язычок.  
\-- Персик, не волнуйся, я же пообещал тогда, в Пекине, что в следующий раз пропущу тебя вперед. Или ты - уже?...  
Баффи с трудом оторвала взгляд от язычка Спайка, пробуждающего в ней какие-то странные желания, и резко встала, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Ангела и попытаться понять, о чем они говорят. Ошибка оказалась роковой. В голове у нее зашумело еще сильнее, пол предательски накренился, а спинка кресла почему-то ударила ее в лоб.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Баффи очень смутно помнила остаток вечера. Кажется, ее несли. Кажется, это был Ангел, потому что где-то вдалеке голоса Спайка и Гвен обсуждали ловушки охранной сигнализации. Потом была странная машина с замазанными стеклами и продавленными сидениями. Потом безо всякого перехода она очутилась в своей спальне, на кровати, одетая, в туфлях. За окном светило солнце, голова раскалывалась от боли. Громко застонав, Баффи все-таки нашла в себе силы повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на будильник. Без пяти минут полдень. Замечательно.  
Стук в дверь поверг ее в смятение. Она смутно подозревала, что выглядит не лучшим образом, и меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы отец увидел ее в таком виде. Впрочем, перспектива появления на ее пороге Ангела или Спайка тоже не радовала. Нужно сначала хотя бы принять душ. И переодеться. И отрубить себе голову, чтобы она перестала болеть...  
\-- Чего нужно? - нехотя крикнула она в сторону закрытой двери.  
На пороге появился Уистлер со стаканом в руке. При виде стакана Баффи почувствовала, что ее выворачивает наизнанку, поэтому она со стоном накрыла голову подушкой, чтобы не видеть никого и ничего.  
Уистлер деликатно кашлянул.  
\-- Я принес тебе лекарство от похмелья. Звонила Гвен - они со Спайком приедут через полчаса.  
\-- Что? - от изумления Баффи даже забыла про больную голову. Она отбросила подушку, схватила стакан и быстро влила в себя содержимое. - Спайк ночевал у Гвен?!  
Уистлер пожал плечами.  
\-- Он же не мог войти в твою квартиру без приглашения. Гвен предложила ему переночевать у нее.  
\-- Почему? Если вы все вперлись ко мне...  
\-- Он вампир.  
\-- А?  
\-- Баффи, - терпеливо повторил Уистлер. - Спайк - вампир. Он не может войти без твоего приглашения. Мы пять минут пытались разбудить тебя, чтобы ты могла пригласить его в дом. Потом Спайк решил, что ему проще переночевать в машине. Гвен предложила поехать к ней.  
Баффи потрясла головой, с удивлением отметив, что лекарство Уистлера уже начало действовать: в голове слегка зашумело, но все быстро прошло.  
\-- А где папа? И вообще, что вчера произошло?  
\-- Этот мерзавец Спайк напоил тебя, - сказал неслышно появившийся в дверях Ангел. - Клянусь, он за это поплатится! Если бы мои руки не были заняты тобой, я бы вчера убил его...  
Баффи взвизгнула и нырнула под покрывало.  
\-- Ангел - не смотри на меня! И вообще, уйди, пока я не приведу себя в порядок!  
Она услышала звук закрывающейся двери и осторожно выглянула в щелку.  
\-- Он ушел, - успокоил ее Уистлер. - Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду.  
\-- Никуда ты не пойдешь, пока не расскажешь мне, что происходит! - грозно сказала Баффи. - И учти: будешь врать - я тебя убью!  
Уистлер с оскорбленным видом одернул кургузый пиджачок.  
\-- Когда мы нашли тебя, ты была совершенно пьяна. Ты называла Спайка спасителем мира и чемпионом. Мы привезли тебя домой. Мы звонили твоему отцу, но никто не брал трубку. Когда мы добрались до дома, на автоответчике было сообщение от него, что он уехал в срочную командировку и приедет через пару дней. Мы не могли оставить тебя одну в таком состоянии, поэтому остались здесь на всякий случай.  
Баффи фыркнула  
\-- Благородные джентльмены! - и небрежно добавила. - А что там у Ангела со Спайком? Они что, были знакомы раньше?  
Уистлер помялся.  
\-- Думаю, тебе лучше спросить об этом их самих, - осторожно сказал он. - У меня сложилось впечатление, что они действительно...  
Баффи махнула рукой.  
\-- Впечатления меня не интересуют. Значит, так. Супермаркет - напротив. Два фруктовых десерта, два шоколадных десерта, килограммовый бочонок клубничного мороженого, сметанные чипсы и на всякий случай - большая коробка пиццы с сыром и анчоусами. И чтобы все это было на кухне через десять минут, когда я выйду из душа. Все понятно?  
Уистлер кивнул и с удивительный проворством выскользнул из комнаты.

Глава 3

Баффи посмотрела на себя в зеркало в ванной и кокетливо улыбнулась. Да здравствует истребительский метаболизм и выносливость! Пять минут назад в зеркале отражалась совершенно другая Баффи, с потеками черной туши под глазами, размазанной по щеке помадой и спутавшимися волосами. Но после душа она вынырнула из под струй свежая и благоухающая.  
Проследовав на кухню, она обнаружила Ангела, который первым делом поднес ей чашечку дымящегося кофе.  
\-- О, спасибо, - она благодарно улыбнулась ему. - А ты сам завтракал?  
Ангел помялся.  
\-- Спайк обещал привезти пару пакетов крови, - нехотя сказал он. - Баффи... нам нужно повогорить...  
Она энергично покивала.  
\-- Обязательно. Ты должен рассказать мне все, что знаешь про Спайка.  
\-- Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Я успел предупредить Гвен, но ты почему-то очень легкомысленно отнеслась...  
\-- Я? Легкомысленно? Начнем с того, что я нашла нам союзника.  
\-- С такими союзниками враги не нужны, - мрачно сообщил ей Ангел. - Баффи, ты должна понять - это не игрушки. Спайк хитер и коварен. Если бы мы не подоспели вовремя, он бы тебя убил. На его руках кровь двух истребительниц, и ты легко могла стать третьей.  
Баффи покаянно вздохнула.  
\-- Откуда я могла знать, что это он? Я думала, твой парень в плаще и красной рубашке.  
\-- Он не мой парень! - нервно воскликнул Ангел, и, заметив удивленный взгляд Баффи, добавил. - Спайк снял плащ и рубашку перед тем как выйти на сцену. Мерзавец любит ходить в футболке в облипочку и демонстрировать девицам свои мускулы. Его кровью не пои - только дай повыпендриваться.   
Баффи отхлебнула кофе.  
\-- А вы давно знакомы? - небрежно спросила она.  
\-- Достаточно давно, чтобы знать его как облупленного, - отрезал Ангел. - Мало того, что он негодяй - он к тому же отъявленный кретин. Любой план с участием Спайка - провальный по определению. Я не понимаю, как Гвен могла пригласить его к себе домой. Даже если он не сможет причинить ей физического вреда, наверняка он сделает что-нибудь нехорошее... Что?  
Баффи пристально рассматривала Ангела.  
\-- Ты ревнуешь Спайка к Гвен, - сказала она, наконец.  
\-- Что?!  
У Ангела было такое сконфуженное лицо, что Баффи не удержалась от соблазна продолжить пытку.  
\-- Я ошибаюсь? Ты ревнуешь Гвен к Спайку?  
\-- Баффи! - взорвался Ангел.  
Она невозмутимо отхлебнула глоток кофе.  
\-- Ты так занервничал, когда я назвала Спайка твоим парнем. И ты сам сказал, что он привезет тебе кровь на завтрак. Какие выводы я должна была сделать?  
Баффи была готова голову дать на отсечение, что Ангел смутился. Но, как назло, в этот момент на кухню ввалился Уистлер с двумя битком набитыми пакетами.  
\-- Ну, как, пришла в себя после вчерашнего? - бесцеремонно осведомился он. - Из-за тебя мы потеряли почти полсуток!  
\-- Ни фига себе! - возмутилась Баффи, приступая к десерту. - Я нашла вам медвежатницу, которая сможет проникнуть в здание. Я договорилась с челове... эээ, вампиром - у которого есть план сигнализации. И вы еще в чем-то меня вините?  
\-- Если бы не ты, мы могли бы проникнуть в здание этой ночью, - сказал Ангел. - Но ты была в ужасном состоянии, и мы не могли тебя бросить.  
\-- Какая разница, остались вы со мной или нет? Все равно я была в отключке!  
Уистлер покашлял.  
\-- Дело в том, что... Спайк сказал, что он договаривался с тобой, а не с нами. А ты не могла подтвердить, что мы вместе. Пришлось ждать, пока ты очухаешься.  
Баффи невольно усмехнулась.  
\-- Значит, без меня все-таки никуда! А вы уверены, что Спайк и Гвен не залезли в этот сейф, пока вы сидели здесь, сложа руки? У него есть план сигнализации, у нее - криминальный опыт.  
\-- Эх, если бы, - вздохнул Уистлер. - Мне совершенно не хочется рисковать собственной задницей и лезть куда-то среди ночи. Меня гораздо больше устроила бы доставка на дом. Это был бы идеальный вариант!  
\-- Если не считать того, что Спайк заполучил бы гемму Амары! - сердито возразил Ангел.  
\-- А что это такое?  
Душевный вампир смутился.  
\-- Ну, в общем... это выдумки, конечно. Вампирский Святой Грааль.   
\-- То есть?  
\-- Согласно преданиям, вампир, владеющий геммой Амары, становится неуязвимым. Он может находиться на солнце, его не берет ни кол, ни меч. Сказка, одним словом.  
Баффи смерила его подозрительным взглядом.  
\-- Если это выдумки и сказка, почему ты так боишься, что Спайк заполучит эту штуку?  
Звонок в дверь избавил Ангела от необходимости отвечать на этот скользкий вопрос.  
\-- Запомни, - быстро сказал он. - Как бы ни вел себя Спайк, ты не должна забывать, что он - твой самый опасный враг.  
Баффи рассеянно кивнула. Осмотрев в себя в зеркале прихожей, и придя к выводу, что прекрасно выглядит, она, ослепительно улыбаясь, отворила дверь.  
\-- Спайк, ты можешь войти... А где Спайк?  
На пороге стояла Гвен. Одна.  
\-- Он приедет позже. Надеюсь, я могу войти без его сопровождения?  
\-- Привет, Гвен! - сказал появившийся за спиной Баффи Ангел. - Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии после ночи в компании этого придурка.  
\-- О ком ты говоришь? - притворно удивилась Гвен. - Неужели о своем очаровательном дитятке?  
\-- Проклятье, - простонал Ангел. - Я представляю себе, что он про меня наговорил!  
\-- Спайк - твой сын? - изумилась Баффи.  
\-- Внук, - сказала Гвен. - Ох, давненько я не ходила на семейные ограбления!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ангел категорически отказался отвечать на вопросы Баффи о своей вампирской семье вообще и о Спайке в частности. Баффи решила спрятать гордость в карман и вытянуть что-нибудь из Гвен, но она опять не отходила от Ангела. Вместе с Уистлером они обсуждали какие-то лазейки в периметре, компьютерные программы для взлома пароля и прочие малопонятные дела. Из всех разговоров Баффи поняла только, что Спайк сделал для Гвен копию планов, но без одной страницы - той самой, на которой была схема самого сейфа.   
\-- Типично для Спайка, - сердито сказал Ангел. - Готов поспорить, что он ее потеряет по пьянке, и вся наша работа будет впустую.  
\-- Ангел, на его месте ты бы сделал то же самое - спокойно ответила Гвен.  
\-- А когда все-таки приедет Спайк? - спросила у нее Баффи.  
Гвен пожала плечами.  
\-- Он сказал, что у него дела и он подъедет к вечеру, когда начнет темнеть. Все равно мы раньше не пойдем.   
\-- А он правда внук Ангела?  
\-- Правда. Но не родной, а вампирский. Ангел обратил какую-то монахиню, а та обратила Спайка. Так что они из одной вампирской семейки.  
\-- Давайте не отвлекаться, - нервно перебил ее Ангел. - Мы по-прежнему не знаем, как миновать систему лазерных лучей на этаже и как попасть в комнату охраны, не подняв тревоги во всем здании. А самое главное - как быть с комнатой-ловушкой.  
Баффи зевнула.  
\-- Послушай, Уистлер, - сказала она. - А ты не заплатишь мне гонорар за то, что я вчера нашла нам всех нужных людей?  
\-- Сколько?  
\-- Десять долларов. Я хочу сходить в кино. Сегодня последний день, когда у нас в кинотеатре идут "Люди в черном".  
\-- Ужасное кино, - мрачно сказал Уистлер. - Глупость и чушь несусветная.   
\-- Не нравится - не смотри, - отрезала Баффи. - Давай десять баксов - нет, лучше двадцать, чтобы я могла купить попкорна - и можешь дальше искать лазейки в периметре.  
Она вырвала из пальцев Уистлера две мятые десятки и удалилась.  
Три часа Баффи было хорошо. Ей так понравилось кино, что она осталась на следующий сеанс, потратив и вторую десятку на билет. Конечно, парни в черном были неправы, стирая гражданам память - но чего не сделаешь ради спасения цивилизации!  
Когда она возвращалась домой, на улице уже темнело. Обгоняя ее, к подъезду подрулила смутно знакомая колымага с замазанными стеклами.  
\-- Эй, Истребительница!  
Баффи встрепенулась, услышав из недр колымаги голос чемпиона и спасителя.  
\-- Привет! - сказала она, усаживаясь рядом с ним на сиденье и изо всех сил стараясь казаться опытной в вопросах секса. - Ну как, хорошо провел время с Гвен?  
Чемпион и спаситель поморщился.  
\-- Ужасно. От меня паленым не пахнет? - осведомился он.  
Баффи принюхалась.  
\-- Есть немножно, - честно сообщила она. - А что, она сильно током бьет?  
\-- Угу. Совершенно невозможно заниматься любимым делом.  
\-- Бедная девушка, - совершенно искренне вздохнула Баффи. - Это же кошмар - никогда и ни с кем. Разве только с электрическим угрем.  
Ее собеседник хихикнул. До Баффи дошло, что она размышляет вслух, и она почувствовала, что краснеет.  
\-- Я не могу поверить, что действительно сказала это, - пробормотала она. - Это ты виноват!  
\-- Я?  
\-- Ну конечно! Ты говоришь этом так, словно... - она потрясла головой. - Я будто разговариваю с моей давней подружкой.  
Чемпион и спаситель нахмурился.  
\-- А ну-ка возьми свои слова обратно! - грозно потребовал он. - Я тебе не сопливая девчонка, а Великий Злодей и истребитель истребительниц!  
Баффи не выдержала и рассмеялась.   
\-- Но вместо того, чтобы меня истреблять, ты болтаешь о своем вчерашнем сексуальном фиаско с электрической красоткой! Не боишься, что это подорвет твой имидж?  
Ее собеседник рыкнул и вампиризировался.  
\-- Кстати, мне всегда было интересно - эти бугорки у вас на физиономии как-то связаны с эрекцией? Или это делается только для устрашения идиоток?  
Вампирская физиономия соскользнула, сменившись смущенным человеческим лицом.  
\-- Знаешь, Истребительница, с тобой совершенно невозможно разговаривать, - обиженно сказал Спайк.  
\-- Это с тобой невозможно разговаривать! - сердито воскликнула Баффи. - Я не понимаю, почему в твоем присутствии я говорю о таких конфузных вещах!  
Чемпион и спаситель ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Моя зловещая привлекательность располагает барышень к откровенности - сказал он обволакивающим, медоточивым голосом. - Вряд ли ты рискнешь говорить об этом с Персиком...  
\-- С кем?  
\-- Персиком... в смысле Ангелом. Он уже успел прочитать тебе лекцию о вреде алкоголя? Он у нас большой любитель читать мораль.  
\-- Не твое дело, - Баффи надула губки. - Ангел, в отличие от тебя, не спаивает девушек!  
\-- А что он с ними делает? Оставляет в комнате-ловушке?  
\-- Какой комнате-ловушке? - удивилась Баффи.  
Чемпион и спаситель ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Он ничего тебе не сказал о подвохе в системе охраны?  
Баффи помотала головой, решив не уточнять, что она сбежала из квартиры, чтобы не слушать эту тягомотину.  
\-- Последний рубеж - комната с электромагнитно-тепловыми датчиками. Она сама по себе как сейф. И заодно - ловушка. Датчики можно отключить при входе и невозможно при выходе.  
\-- Что за идиотизм?  
\-- Гениальная система. Чтобы датчики не сработали, кто-то должен остаться в комнате. Идеальная психологическая ловушка. Кто бы ни пошел на дело - в этой комнате все начинают палить друг в друга, потому что никому не хочется оставаться.  
\-- А как же быть? - расстроилась Баффи.  
Чемпион и спаситель усмехнулся.  
\-- Не волнуйся, я нашел человечка, который пойдет с нами в качестве наживки.  
\-- Но это же нечестно! - возмутилась Баффи.  
\-- Ну, знаешь, Истребительница, тебе не угодишь!

Глава 4

Когда они вошли в квартиру, их встретили три пары недовольных глаз.  
\-- Наконец-то, - проворчал Уистлер.  
\-- Я решила, что ты раздумал с нами идти, - сказала Гвен, подмигнув Спайку. Тот рыкнул в ответ что-то вроде "чтобы я еще раз связался с бабами!"  
\-- Спайк, - мрачно сказал Ангел. - Где ты шлялся весь день?   
\-- Я тоже счастлив снова тебя видеть, Персик, - ухмыльнулся чемпион и спаситель.  
\-- Ты обещал приехать утром вместе с Гвен, - проворчал Ангел.   
\-- Что, проголодался? - с этими словами Спайк изъял из карманов пакеты с кровью и вручил ему.   
Ангел смущенно покосился в сторону Баффи. Она была заинтригована: до сих пор ей еще ни разу не доводилось видеть как питаются душевные вампиры. Баффи достала из сушилки белоснежную чашку и поставила перед ним на стол.  
\-- Я бы тоже перекусил, - заявил Спайк и, когда Баффи дала ему вторую чашку, откусил зубами уголок одного пакета, вылил содержимое в чашки и сунул их в микроволновку.  
\-- Так где ты был целый день? - спросила Баффи. - Неужели все это время искал пропитание?  
\-- Черта с два! - заявил чемпион и спаситель. - Пока вы тут бездельничали, я сделал за вас всю работу.  
\-- Неужели? - издевательски осведомилась Гвен. - Ты придумал, как нам обойти систему лазерных лучей на этаже?  
\-- Угу. Пройдем по вентиляционному ходу над коридором.  
\-- И как попасть в комнату охраны, не подняв тревоги во всем здании? - заинтересовался Уистлер.  
\-- А нам туда и не нужно. Просто запишем сигнал с монитора, обычные пустые помещения, и пустим по кругу. Гвен, ты же сможешь переключить камеры слежения на свой компьютер?  
Она пожала плечами.   
\-- Ну, предположим. А если кто-нибудь из охранников выйдет прогуляться? Остальные сразу заметят, что его нет на мониторах.  
Спайк поморщился.  
\-- Да никуда они не пойдут! По графику осмотр помещений раз в три часа, а все остальное время они смотрят порнуху по местному кабелю.  
\-- Это ты сам все придумал? - подозрительно осведомился Ангел.  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Что я, дурак, что ли - сам думать! Всю эту бодягу разложили мне по полочкам и поднесли на блюдечке начинающие голливудские сценаристы. Они любят повыпендриваться своими знаниями на криминальную тематику.  
\-- Что-о? - взвизгнул Уистлер. - Ты им все рассказал?!  
\-- А что такого? - удивился Спайк. - Я пришел в кафе, где обычно тусуются эти непризнанные гении. Слово за слово, поболтали про "Людей в черном", поспорили, когда снимут вторую серию, а потом я сказал что пишу сценарий боевика про ограбление, описал ситуацию...  
\-- Ах, ты, оказывается, теперь в сценаристы подался? - язвительно заметил Ангел. - Я думал, ты у нас только стишки сочиняешь. А ты, оказывается, уже продался Голливуду!  
\-- И этот говорит челове... вампир, который обожает Барри Манилова! - мгновенно ощетинился Спайк.  
\-- Ну не Ramones же слушать! И не Sex Pistols!  
\-- Ну конечно! Гораздо приятнее хмурствовать под музыку Манилова, делая вид, что читаешь экзистенциалистов.  
\-- По крайней мере, я не смотрю твои дурацкие мыльные оперы! - отпарировал Ангел.  
\-- Зато ты смотришь профессиональный хоккей. Не пытайся отпираться, я знаю, мне Дарла рассказывала. Кстати, где она?  
\-- Не твое дело! - взревел Ангел. - Клянусь, Спайк - еще одно слово, и я тебя убью!  
Мелодичный сигнал микроволновки прервал разгорающийся скандал. Баффи с трудом отвела взгляд от глумливой физиономии Спайки и с интересом посмотрела на Ангела, который, спохватившись, умолк, сжав кулаки.  
\-- Семейное ограбление - это всегда забавно, - спокойно сказала Гвен. - Спайк, а что эти нищие духом предложили по поводу тепловой ловушки?  
Спайк достал из микроволновки чашку и с удовольствием отхлебнул.  
\-- Возьмем с собой человечка-наживку, - сказал он.  
\-- Где мы его возьмем? - недовольно спросила Гвен.  
\-- Я уже договорился с одним лопухом. У него бзик: проникнуть в "Вольфрам и Харт", выкрасть компромат и передать в прессу. Я не стал объяснять ему, что вся пресса куплена с потрохами. Приведем его туда, свяжем и оставим.  
\-- Нет, так не пойдет, - вмешалась Баффи. - Это нечестно!  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Детка, я вампир. О какой честности ты говоришь?  
\-- Ангел, неужели ты это допустишь? - воскликнула Баффи.  
Ангел посмотрел на Спайка. Тот, склонив голову набок, посмотрел на Ангела. Баффи, напряглась, почувствовав, что между ними происходит безмолвный поединок.  
\-- Там разберемся, - сказал, наконец, душевный вампир. - В крайнем случае, я сам останусь. Спайк, ты отдашь, наконец, схему сейфа? Нам нужно знать, как его вскрывать.  
Чемпион и спаситель начал извлекать из бездонных карманов плаща сигареты, зажигалку, обрывки старых комиксов... Куча хлама на кухонном столе становилась все больше и больше.  
\-- Потерял? - мрачно осведомился Ангел.  
Чемпион и спаситель полез в карманы джинсов. Гора хлама пополнилась новыми экспонатами.  
\-- Все пропало, - простонал Уистлер. - Без схемы сейфа нам не найти ключ к шифру замка, а без него...  
\-- Постойте-ка, - сказала Гвен, извлекая из хлама кое-как сложенный листочек. - Кажется, это как раз то, что нам нужно... Точно! Это схема сейфа!  
\-- Ну вот и разобрались, - проворчал чемпион и спаситель. - А то чуть что - сразу Спайк виноват...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Баффи окинула критическим взглядом свой гардероб. Что полагается надевать на такое ответственное мероприятие, как ограбление самого неприступного в мире сейфа в компании двух самых неотразимых вампиров? Причем вышеупомянутые вампиры знакомы больше сотни лет, терпеть друг друга не могут, но понимают друг друга с полувзгляда. Причем она сама никак не поймет, что у них за отношения.  
Пожалуй, красные кожаные брюки - самая удобная одежда для похода за горшком, угрожающим цивилизации. Или лучше надеть голубые джинсы, с которыми так замечательно гармонирует белый топик с симпатичным вырезом и кружевными оборками?  
\-- Красные брюки - то, что надо, - раздался за спиной знакомый медоточивый голос чемпиона и спасителя. - Замечательно смотрятся на фоне моей рубашки.  
От неожиданности Баффи подскочила на месте.  
\-- Спайк? Какого черта? Мог бы постучать!  
\-- Твоя дверь была призывно приоткрыта, детка, - ничуть не смущаясь, ответил тот. - Я сразу же понял твой намек и поспешил на зов.  
Баффи задохнулась от возмущения.  
\-- Ты свинья, Спайк! И не просто свинья, а сексуально озабоченная свинья!  
Он довольно засмеялся, показав сексапильный язычок.  
\-- Не волнуйся, luv, я не собираюсь посягать на честь лишения тебя девственности. Это прерогатива Персика.  
Наверное, разочарование на лице Баффи было слишком откровенным, потому что Спайк поспешил добавить.  
\-- Впрочем, если мистер Хмурик не спешит, я не против... А хочешь, устроим ему шухер - ты ляжешь на диван в гостиной, а я помассирую твои соблазнительные ножки? Пусть Персик попыхтит.  
Несколько мгновений Баффи размышляла, рассердиться ей или согласиться.  
\-- А что там произошло у вас в Пекине? - спросила она как можно небрежнее. - Ты говорил, что обещал пропустить его вперед.  
\-- В том-то и дело! - вздохнул Спайк. - Лет сто назад, когда я встретил мою первую истребительницу, Персик был ужасно недоволен, что я поспел вперед него. Я сдуру пообещал, что в следующий раз пущу его первым. В следующий раз опять не вышло. Когда я встретил мою вторую истребительницу, Персика рядом не было. Я же не буду ждать, когда он объявится, правда? А теперь, наверное, придется держать обещание. И, судя по темпам развития ваших отношений, ждать придется долго.  
Баффи насупилась. Она сознавала, что просто обязана рассердиться и сказать в ответ какую-нибудь колкость, но ее разбирало любопытство.  
\-- Да, с Ангелом тяжело, - осторожно сказала она. - Он такой благородный - просто кошмар. Я даже думать не хочу, что произойдет, если ему придется остаться в комнате-ловушке...  
Спайк ухмыльнулся.  
\-- Детка, готов поспорить, что у тебя двойка по физике.  
\-- То есть?  
Он закатил глаза.  
\-- Тепловая ловушка называется тепловой, потому что она реагирует...  
\-- ...на тепло, - закончила Баффи внезапно охрипшим голосом. - Но я не понимаю...  
Спайк фыркнул.  
\-- Чего тут понимать? Он не хочет брать в дело лишнего человечка, потому что чем меньше народа знает, тем безопаснее. Поэтому он оставит там тебя.  
\-- Да как ты смеешь даже думать о нем такое! - вскинулась Баффи.  
\-- А кого еще? Связного уродца? А кто тогда будет передавать ему ценные указания сверху? Высоковольтную девицу тоже не получится - она так его шибанет, что мало не покажется.  
Баффи тщетно пыталась придумать убедительное возражение против этих доводов.  
\-- Ангел не может так поступить, - упрямо сказала она, наконец. - Он наверняка придумал какой-то выход. Просто он не сказал тебе, чтобы ты не проболтался.  
Спайк поморщился.  
\-- Ну конечно. Только не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
Баффи почувствовала глухое раздражение.  
\-- Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты решил меня предупредить. Ведь тебе с твоей комнатной температурой тела ничего не угрожает.  
К ее удивлению Спайк потупился.  
\-- С чего это ты вдруг решил проявить благородство? - заинтересовалась Баффи, заметив его смущение.  
Вампир начал бормотать что-то нечленораздельное.  
\-- Что? - недоуменно переспросила Баффи. - Что ты говоришь?  
Спайк на мгновение вскинул на нее глаза и тотчас же снова отвел их в сторону. Баффи насупила брови и пошла в наступление.  
\-- Уистлер сказал, что вчера ты отказался иметь с ним дело и заявил, что договаривался со мной, а не с ним. С чего бы это?  
Спайк занервничал еще сильнее.  
\-- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - пробормотал он. - Что-то мне кушать захотелось. Не помнишь, там остался еще один пакет с кровью?  
\-- Остался-остался, - насмешливо сообщила появившаяся в дверях Гвен. - Иди, перекуси на дорожку. А мы с твоей лучезарной девочкой поболтаем о своем, о женском.  
На физиономии Спайка отразилось бешенство.  
\-- Не зли меня, Высоковольтная, - прорычал он. - Если ты расскажешь ей хоть что-нибудь о вчерашнем вечере, клянусь, тебя ждет медленная мучительная смерть...  
\-- Он вчера весь вечер у меня выпытывал, откуда ты взялась, да что тебе нравится, да какие у тебя отношения с Ангелом, - не обращая внимания на его угрозы, сказала Гвен.  
Баффи почувствовала, что краснеет.  
\-- Она - мой натуральный враг! - воскликнул Спайк. - Я должен знать о моем враге все, прежде чем идти с ним сражаться.  
\-- Особенно - любимый цвет и сорт мороженого, - спокойно сказала Гвен. - А после третьей бутылки бурбона он начал называть тебя...  
\-- Заткнись, Высоковольтная! - рявкнул Спайк, бросаясь к ней с явным намерением заткнуть ей рот.  
Баффи действовала рефлекторно. Позже она пыталась убедить себя, что защищает Гвен от нападения вампира. Но в маленьком потаенном уголке мозга все равно осталось воспоминание об ужасе при мысли, что Гвен ударит Спайка электрическим разрядом и он изжарится живьем... или испарится... или распылится... Так или иначе, она бросилась наперез, перехватила Спайка в шаге от Гвен, повалила на пол, оседлала и прижала его руки к ковру. Он довольно улыбнулся, и Баффи, как завороженная, уставилась на его язык. Что-то твердое уперлось ей в ягодицы, и она, очнувшись, тотчас же вскочила со Спайка, словно ее ошпарили кипятком.   
\-- Урод! - пробормотала она, не зная, куда девать глаза и руки. - Извращенец!  
\-- Так вот, я продолжаю, - сказала Гвен, словно ничего не произошло. - После третьей бутылки бурбона он начал называть тебя лучезарной девочкой и убеждать меня, что - я цитирую - этот идиот Персик даже не представляет себе, какое сокровище оказалось у него в руках.  
Невероятным усилием воли Баффи подавила триумфальную улыбку.  
\-- А мне он сказал, что выбился из сил, пытаясь залезть тебе в штаны, - ответила она.  
Гвен пожала плечами.  
\-- Было немножко. Думаю, в чисто благотворительных целях. Но едва он понял, что у нас ничего не получится, перестал притворяться и начал петь тебе дифирамбы...  
\-- Проклятые женщины, почему вам, сучкам, так нравится меня мучить? - прорычал Спайк и смерчем вылетел из комнаты, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
\-- Роскошный экземпляр, - сказала Гвен. - Редкий случай, когда раздолбайство добавляет мужчине шарма.  
\-- Ты полагаешь? - промямлила Баффи, пытаясь придумать какое-нибудь умное и глубокое высказывание о мужчинах вообще и Спайке в частности.  
Гвен мечтательно вздохнула.  
\-- Ладно, о мужиках потом поговорим. Собственно говоря, я к тебе по делу.  
Баффи изобразила на лице внимание.  
\-- Ангел против того, чтобы брать с собой наживку. Но другого выхода нет. Я проанализировала все варианты. Кого-то придется там оставить. Желательно - бескровно.  
\-- И что будет с этим человеком?  
\-- Думаю, отделается легким испугом. Скажет, что его опоили плохие люди, а больше он ничего не помнит. В крайнем случае, заплатит штраф или отработает сотню часов на общественно-полезных работах. Если он законопослушный гражданин, с ним не случится ничего плохого.  
Баффи подумала.  
\-- А как же Ангел? - тихонько спросила она.  
\-- Мы должны поставить его перед фактом. Поэтому я и прошу, чтобы ты нас поддержала.  
\-- "Нас"?  
\-- Спайк - за. Уистлеру все равно, лишь бы добраться до его драгоценного горшка. Нас трое. Ангел - один. Ты пока не определилась.  
Баффи вздохнула.  
\-- Я хочу сначала поговорить с ним. Не бойся, я не скажу ему. Но я должна прозондировать почву. Может быть, у него есть план...  
\-- Только не болтай лишнего, - предупредила Гвен.  
\-- Что я, дура, что ли? - обиделась Баффи.  
Гвен снисходительно улыбнулась.  
Ангел встретил Баффи почти такой же снисходительной улыбкой. По крайней мере, так ей показалось.   
\-- Баффи, не волнуйся, - сказал он. - Я все держу под контролем.  
\-- Ты называешь это "под контролем"? Какой это к черту контроль, если ты собираешься остаться в ловушке? - воскликнула Баффи, внимательно наблюдая за душевным вампиром.  
\-- Ну разумеется, нет! - отпарировал тот. Потом, помявшись, добавил. - В ловушке останется Спайк. Только, пожалуйства, будь с ним осторожнее, чтобы он ни о чем не догадался.  
\-- Я правильно поняла? - с недоброй улыбкой спросила Баффи. - Ты собираешься оставить там человека, которого я пригласила в союзники? Своего вампирского внука, который помог нам раздобыть планы, придумал, как обойти все ловушки и ничего не попросил взамен?  
\-- Баффи, как же ты наивна! - воскликнул Ангел. - Ты все время забываешь, что Спайк - не человек, а вампир. И он в любой момент с удовольствием перегрызет тебе глотку. И он вовсе не бескорыстен - он хочет раздобыть гемму Амары...  
\-- ... которой не существует в природе, - ядовито добавила Баффи.  
\-- Совершенно верно - но он считает, что она существует, и собирается с ее помощью захватить власть над миром.  
Баффи покачала головой.  
\-- Он не похож на человека, который хочет захватить власть над миром.  
\-- Потому что он маскируется. Он дьявольски хитер и коварен...  
\-- А мы с тобой об одном и том же Спайке говорим? - осведомилась Баффи. - Потому что я тут познакомилась с одним типом по имени Спайк, который ведет себя как 12-летний мальчишка.  
\-- Это притворство, - отрезал Ангел. - Он считает тебя... он пользуется твоей доверчивостью.  
Баффи нехорошо улыбнулась.  
\-- Ты хотел сказать, что он считает меня дурой. Не стесняйся, говори открытым текстом. Ты ведь точно держишь меня за дуру.  
\-- Я?! - растерялся Ангел. - Баффи... да что с тобой? С чего ты взяла?  
\-- Ты считаешь, что я верю всему, что ты скажешь, не так ли?  
\-- Мне казалось... что я не давал тебе повода усомниться...  
\-- По-твоему, я такая дура, что верю, будто ты собираешься использовать вампира как наживку в тепловой ловушке!  
Ангел вздохнул.  
\-- Баффи, только не кричи на весь дом. Я все тебе объясню.  
Баффи сложила руки на груди и с вызовом посмотрела на Ангела.  
\-- Эта комната-сейф с ловушкой - типа секретарской. Рядом с сейфом работают сотрудники отдела артефактов, которые принимают, выдают, регистрируют...   
\-- Ну?  
\-- Для них поставили кофейный автомат. Для автомата запасают заранее 50-литровые канистры воды.  
\-- И что?  
\-- Гвен разогреет воду - ей достаточно сунуть в канистру палец на пару секунд. А Спайка свяжем и посадим возле канистры.  
\-- Интересное дело. А просто оставить теплую канистру нельзя? А может быть, они там даже кипятильник приготовили для грабителей?  
\-- Не получится. Помимо тепла, должны быть электромагнитные сигналы мозга. Конечно, мозгов у Спайка никогда не было, но какие-то сигналы от него все-таки исходят. Ну, теперь ты мне веришь?  
Баффи посмотрела в его честное открытое лицо и одарила его точно такой же честной открытой улыбкой.  
\-- Ну, конечно, Ангел. Извини меня, пожалуйста. Я вела себя очень глупо.  
\-- О, это ты меня извини, - великодушно возразил Ангел. - Я должен был рассказать тебе о канистрах - но ты ушла, и у нас не было возможности поговорить.  
\-- Ничего страшного, - ослепительно улыбнулась Баффи. - Я рада, что это недоразумение осталось в прошлом.  
Чувствуя, что у нее сводит скулы от вежливости, она торопливо отступила в коридор. Прямо за дверью она обнаружила ухмыляющегося Спайка, который явно подслушивал их беседу. Он прижал палец к губам, и Баффи окинув его испепеляющим взглядом, продефилировала на кухню.  
\-- Ну, каков приговор? - осведомилась Гвен.  
Баффи набрала подольше воздуха в легкие.  
\-- Я с вами.  
\-- Хорошая девочка.  
\-- А почему это я веду себя как 12-летний мальчишка? - обиженно спросил Спайк. - По-твоему, взрослый человек обязательно хмурствует с утра до вечера?  
\-- Извини, Спайк, - серьезным тоном сказала Баффи. - Я в тебе ошиблась. Ты не двенадцатилетний. Ты скорее пятилетний.  
\-- А ты... ты самая большая пижонка на свете! И прическа у тебя дурацкая.  
\-- И это говорит вампир с радиоактивным цветом волос!  
\-- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - перебила Гвен. - Ребята, если вам не терпится поцеловаться, я советую пропустить длинную прелюдию, потому что у нас мало времени.  
\-- Ты полагаешь? - озабоченно осведомился Спайк. Прежде чем Баффи успела понять, что происходит, она ощутила его мягкие прохладные губы на своей коже.  
Это было как наваждение. Она прекрасно понимала, что это плохо, нечестно по отношению к Ангелу и вообще неприлично. Но оторваться от губ Спайка было совершенно невозможно.  
\-- Шухер, - негромко сказала Гвен.  
Баффи торопливо отпихнула Спайка, врезав ему локтем под ребра, и через пару секунд в кухню вошли Ангел и Уистлер.  
\-- Ну как, вы готовы? - спросил Уистлер. - Или мисс Саммерс хочет в третий раз пойти на "Людей в черном"?  
\-- Я не против, - тотчас же отпарировал Спайк. - Роскошное кинцо.  
\-- Полный бред, - проворчал Уистлер.  
\-- Сам ты полный бред, - обиделся Спайк.  
\-- Нет, вы только подумайте, - продолжал Уистлер. - Всемогущая организация, о существовании которой никому не известно, обитает в здании вентиляционной системы туннеля Холланд. И стирает гражданам память штучкой, внешне похожей на стилос. С тем же успехом я мог бы написать сценарий о голливудских писаках, которые до сих пор пользуются гусиными перьями.  
\-- Засвечивание памяти - удобная вещь, - вздохнула Гвен. - Я бы позаимствовала у них одну такую штучку.  
\-- А по-моему, это гнусность, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Если бы мне сделали такое, я бы ни за что не простила этого мужчине.  
\-- Но ты бы этого не помнила, - кротко возразил Ангел. Баффи уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но в голову ей не пришло ничего дельного.

Глава 5

На протяжении последующего часа Баффи ждала, когда же вампиры все-таки подерутся. Обстановка накалялась, и с каждой минутой в воздухе скапливалось все больше электричества. Гроза казалась неминуемой.  
Все началось с заявления Спайка, что ему нужно заскочить на минутку в ту самую забегаловку с караоке, где они познакомились. Мол, у него там стрелка с одним человечком. Ангел заявил, что никуда они заскакивать не будут, но Гвен поддержала Спайка, Уистлер и Баффи поддержали Гвен, и Ангел, оставшись один посреди тротуара, потоптался на месте и пошел за остальными.  
"Человечком" оказался рослый парень на голову выше Спайка. Звали его Чарли Ганн. При виде Спайка он вначале оживился, но когда понял, что тот пришел в сопровождении четверых людей, сразу же нахмурился и насторожился.  
\-- Мы ведь договаривались, что идем вдвоем, - мрачно сказал он Спайку.  
\-- Планы меняются, Чарли-бой! - весело ответил тот. - Не волнуйся, я за своих людей ручаюсь. Через пару часов мы будем праздновать успешное завершение нашего маленького дельца! Правда, Персик?  
\-- Черта с два, Спайк! - прорычал разъяренный Ангел, разворачиваясь к Ганну. - Парень, я тебя не знаю, и ты меня не знаешь - вот и иди своей дорогой.  
\-- А кто ты такой, чтобы командовать? - тотчас же ощетинился парень.  
\-- Да не собираюсь я тобой командовать, - устало вздохнул Ангел. - Просто... Этот моральный урод собирался использовать тебя как наживку в тепловой ловушке.  
\-- А по-твоему, я должен был позволить тебе оставить там Баффи? - вскипел Спайк.  
\-- Я же сказал тебе, что останусь сам!  
\-- И все дружно поверили!  
\-- Конечно, ты мне не веришь. Куда тебе. Ведь ты думаешь только о собственной шкуре!  
\-- Нет, придурок, я думаю о том, что эта ловушка - тепловая, поэтому от тебя пользы как от козла молока!  
\-- Орите потише, - озабоченно сказал Уистлер. - На вас все смотрят.  
\-- Мы не будем орать ни тише, ни громче, потому что разговор окончен, - отрезал Ангел.  
\-- Ничего не окончен, - вмешалась Баффи. - Если этот парень хочет остаться в тепловой ловушке - в интересах человечества - мы должны это только приветствовать. В конце концов, ему это не так опасно как тебе... или Спайку, - со значением добавила она.  
\-- Это почему? - заинтересовался Чарли Ганн.  
\-- Ангел и Спайк - вампиры, - объяснила Баффи. - На них не распространяются человеческие законы. "Вольфрам и Харт" может распылить их, и никто не понесет никакой ответственности. А ты человек. Они обязательно передадут тебя в руки полиции. Ты скажешь, что тебя опоили нехорошие люди, а больше ты ничего не помнишь. Ты наверняка отделаешься либо штрафом, либо просто предупреждением.  
\-- Черта с два, - возразил Чарли Ганн. - Я столько раз наступал "Вольфрам и Харт" на больные мозоли, что они готовы меня сгноить.  
\-- Ну, извини, - вздохнула Баффи.  
\-- Ничего страшного, - ухмыльнулся Чарли Ганн. - Я ведь тоже собирался использовать его, - он кивнул в сторону Спайка.  
\-- Что?! - взвился тот. - Ты собирался оставить меня там?  
\-- Я же не знал, что ты вампир, - пожал плечами Чарли Ганн. - Никогда еще не встречал вампира, который лезет в сейф корпорации за блестящей цацкой.  
\-- Спайк у нас особенный, - ядовито сказал Ангел. - Он у нас большой любитель сказок про волшебные талисманы для вампиров младшего дошкольного возраста.  
\-- При чем здесь талисманы? - сердито возразил Спайк. - Я же совсем о другом! Как он мог сделать такую подлость и оставить меня там? И нечего хихикать, Истребительница! Я - вампир, а у него нет оправдания этому возмутительному коварству!  
Гвен посмотрела на часы и выразительно покашляла.  
\-- Я крутой мастер-вампир! - продолжал бушевать Спайк. - Я ем на завтрак таких как он...  
\-- Спайк, кончай нам лапшу на уши вешать, - бесцеремонно перебила его Баффи. - Из тебя такой же крутой вампир как из меня монашенка. Мы идем, наконец, на дело?  
\-- А кого оставим в ловушке? - осведомился Спайк.  
\-- Я же сказал - если не найдем другого выхода, я сам там останусь, - сказал Ангел.  
Баффи заметила насмешливый взгляд, который бросил на него Спайк, и поняла, что все впереди.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Она не ошиблась: господа вампиры припомнили друг другу миллион ошибок, глупостей и просчетов. Они препирались, пока ехали на спайковой колымаге к башне "Вольфрам и Харт" и искали неприметное место для парковки; осыпали друг друга насмешками и угрозами пока Гвен возилась с сигнализацией; и шепотом скандалили, пробираясь на карачках по вентиляционным трубам. В конце концов Гвен не выдержала, приказала всем заткнуться и пообещала, что лично приложит обнаженную ладонь к причинному месту любого кретина, который посмеет произнесли хотя бы одно слово не по делу. После этого оба вампира притихли и лишь изредка метали друг в друга смертоубийственные взгляды.  
Но как только они попали в комнату-ловушку и открыли сейф, скандал возобновится, потому что внутри не оказалось ни горшка, ни сказочной побрякушки, за которой пришел Спайк. Вместо них взломщики обнаружили огромное количество папок с финансовыми отчетами, бухгалтерскими книгами, контрактами и доносами.  
\-- Кровавый ад! - рычал Спайк, разбрасывая по комнате стопки бумаг. - Проклятые чиновники! Развели бюрократию!  
\-- Спайк, успокойся, - недовольно сказал Ангел. - Я еще сто лет назад говорил тебе, что гемма Амары - это миф.  
\-- Тебе просто нравится верить в худшее, - огрызнулся Спайк.   
\-- Я просто реалист, - возразил Ангел. - Я знаю, что никогда никогда не надену на палец гемму Амары, и поэтому я не позволяю дурацким фантазиям заслонять от меня реальность.  
\-- В этом вся разница между нами, Персик, - зло оскалился Спайк. - Ты знаешь, что не наденешь, а я знаю, что надену.  
\-- Да подождите вы с вашими геммами и фантазиями, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Где наш горшок!? Какого дьявола, Уистлер! Ты говорил, что горшок - в этом сейфе!  
Уистлер имел жалкий вид.  
\-- Невероятно, - пробормотал он. - Я получил указания на самом высоком уровне. Вероятность ошибки совершенно исключена. Это какое-то недоразумение.  
\-- Из-за этого недоразумения мы потеряем здесь человека, - процедил Ангел.  
Спайк схватил с подоконника цветок в горшке и с размаху швырнул его об стену.  
\-- Ты хочешь, чтобы сюда сбежались охранники? - осведомилась Гвен.  
\-- Да, хочу! Хочу набить кому-нибудь морду!  
И в этот момент раздался звонок.  
\-- Сигнализация? - испуганно спросила Баффи.  
Звонок прозвенел снова... и снова.  
\-- Телефон, - сказала Гвен. - Странно...  
\-- Скорее всего, это меня, - пробормотал Уистлер, хватая аппарат на столе. - Власть Предержащие часто передают информацию таким способом... Алло?  
Некоторое время он молча слушал, потом осторожно повесил трубку.  
\-- Что? - с замиранием сердца спросила Баффи.  
\-- Власть Предержащие поздравили нас с прекрасно выполненной работой, - хрипло сказал Уистлер. - По их словам, минуту назад почти готовое заклинание "Вольфрам и Харт" полностью развеялось. Цивилизация спасена.  
\-- Но мы же не нашли... - Ангел умолк и перевел взгляд на черепки цветочного горшка.  
\-- Кровавый ад... - пробормотал Спайк.  
\-- Ну надо же! - воскликнула Баффи. - Значит, рогатенький был прав, когда назвал тебя чемпионом и спасителем!  
Спайк попытался изобразить на лице пресыщенное равнодушие, но радость Баффи была такой заразительной, что он не выдержал, схватил ее в охапку и смачно поцеловал.  
\-- Спайк, сейчас же отпусти ее! - прорычал Ангел.  
\-- Ой, Персик, сегодня мне можно все! Ведь я спас человечество! Гвен, золотце - а нельзя выключить на минутку твое электричество? Я хочу тебя обнять, детка!  
\-- Обнимайся со своей лучезарной девочкой, - язвительно отпарировала Гвен. - Или с твоим вампирским дедушкой, который через минуту оставит тебя здесь в качестве наживки.  
Ангел прокашлялся.  
\-- Как ни прискорбно, я не собираюсь оставлять его здесь.  
\-- Ну я же говорила! - победоносно воскликнула Баффи. - Я знала, что Ангел придумал выход! Просто он не говорил нам, потому что... Ангел, а почему ты не рассказал нам о твоем плане?  
\-- Я же сказал. Здесь останусь я.  
\-- Что? - в один голос спросили остальные.  
\-- Останусь я, - повторил Ангел. - Вы уходите тем же путем, что пришли. Я жду в течение двух часов. Затем, за минуту до того как у охранников начнется обход, я выхожу из комнаты. Сигнализация срабатывает, начинается суматоха, и я сматываюсь под шумок.  
\-- Так просто отсюда не выберешься, - возразила Гвен. - Через полминуты все здание будет кишеть охраной.  
\-- Ничего, я и не в таких переделках бывал. Давайте уходите быстрее, не будем терять время.  
\-- Но почему ты сказал мне, что оставишь Спайка? - спросила Баффи.  
Ангел пожал плечами.  
\-- Если бы я сказал, что останусь сам, ты бы ни за что не согласилась.  
\-- Значит ты все за меня решил. И солгал, глядя мне в глаза.  
\-- Баффи, но я не мог допустить, чтобы ты сделала какую-нибудь глупость и погубила свою жизнь.  
\-- Ну, конечно, я только и делаю, что всякие глупости.  
\-- Слушай, Персик, а ты совсем обнаглел, - поддакнул Спайк. - Мало того, что врешь девушке, так еще и дурой называешь прямо в глаза.  
\-- Спайк, заткнись ради всего святого, - воскликнул Ангел.  
\-- Сам заткнись!  
\-- Заткнитесь оба! - крикнула Баффи. - Ангел, я останусь с тобой, а остальные пусть уходят.  
\-- Ни в коем случае! - вскинулся Ангел. - Гвен, Уистлер - уведите ее!  
Баффи нехорошо улыбнулась.  
\-- Ты забыл про истребительскую силу, дорогой?  
\-- Спайк? - в отчаянии воскликнул Ангел. - Хоть раз в жизни не будь задницей и уведи отсюда истребительницу!  
\-- С удовольствием, - ухмыльнулся тот.  
\-- Лучше не подходи, - предупредила Баффи, сжимая кулаки.  
\-- Окей, - неожиданно легко согласился Спайк. - Постараюсь убедить без рукоприкладства.  
\-- Только побыстрее, - посоветовала Гвен. - Часики тикают.  
\-- Я не привык работать тяп-ляп, - злорадно ухмыльнулся Спайк. - Значит, так. Приступим. Ну что ты нашла в этом неудачнике, luv? Ты только посмотри на него. Лоб неандертальца, патлы торчат дыбом, несмотря на гель, глазки маленькие - да и член, между прочим, так себе...  
\-- Спайк... - тяжело дыша, процедил Ангел.  
\-- Ты только не возбуждайся, Персик. Да, кстати, истребительница, учти, что характер у твоей зазнобы совершенно омерзительный. Он может хмурствовать неделями. А в перерывах смотреть хоккей. Оно тебе нужно? Посмотри лучше на меня. Не люблю хвастаться... впрочем, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Я обожаю хвастаться и скажу без обиняков, что я парень хоть куда, со здоровым чувством юмора. И вообще, я феминист в душе. Честное скаутское. В отличие от Персика, я не возражаю, если женщина сверху. Кстати, я знаю все позы Кама Сутры...  
Ангел зарычал, бросился на Спайка, и они покатились по полу среди разбросанных бухгалтерских ведомостей и доносов. Баффи закатила глаза. Разнять их, что ли? А вдруг эти извращенцы неправильно расценят ее участие в рукопашной?  
\-- Чтоб я еще хоть раз... - простонал Уистлер, бросаясь к остервеневшим вампирам. - Да прекратите же! Время поджимает...Ой!  
Баффи даже не успела заметить, кто из них нечаянно врезал ему в челюсть - но после удара Уистлер отлетел в дальний угол, сполз по стенке и обмяк. Баффи подбежала к нему и пощупала запястье. Пульс наличествовал, но, похоже, Уистлер отключился всерьез и надолго. Она оглянулась.  
Драка прекратилась. Ангел, сидя верхом на Спайке, горячо доказывал ему, что он идиот. Спайк скверно хихикал.  
\-- Правда глаза колет, а, Персик? Ты же у нас снизу не можешь, тебе обязательно нужно быть сверху! - и он выразительно поерзал, насколько это позволяла поза.  
Ангел вскочил с него, словно его шилом в задницу кольнули. Баффи, разинув рот, уставилась на выпуклость в спайковых джинсах, с которой вскочил Ангел. Она перевела глаза на Ангела. В его штанах наблюдалась такая же выпуклость. На том же самом месте.  
И в этот момент зазвонил телефон. Не сводя глаз со Спайка, Баффи ощупью нашла трубку.  
\-- Алло, - шепотом сказала она.  
\-- Мисс Саммерс? - спросил бесполый голос.  
\-- Д-да...  
\-- Оставьте связного и живо уходите.  
\-- А... это кто?  
В трубке раздался шумный вздох, а потом - Баффи была готова поклясться! - голос пробормотал "конь в пальто".  
\-- А-а, - промямлила она. - Ну, конечно. Вы... эти... Власть чего-то там. Но как же мы бросим вашего человека?  
\-- И еще спроси о второй половине моего гонорара, - добавила Гвен.  
\-- И еще вас тут спрашивают о второй половине гонорара, - послушно передала Баффи.  
\-- Эй, спроси их про гемму Амары! - воскликнул Спайк.  
\-- И еще Спайк спрашивает...  
\-- Саммерс, ты меня достала! - рявкнул голос. - Немедленно убирайтесь оттуда.  
\-- Но...  
\-- Возвращайтесь к вашей машине, - устало сказал голос. - Там вы найдете ответы на все вопросы.

Глава 6

Единственный, кого они обнаружили у машины, был Уистлер, который пытался рассмотреть синяк на скуле в темном оконном стекле DeSoto. При виде остальных он выпрямился и одернул пиджачок.  
\-- Мне нужна путевка на Гавайи, - проворчал он. - Солнце, море и девушки в бикини. Или хотя бы бесплатное молоко за вредность.  
\-- Ты нам зубы не заговаривай, - сердито сказала Баффи. - Как ты очутился здесь? Что все это значит?  
\-- Гвен, возьми чек на вторую половину, - засуетился Уистлер. - Господа, для меня было честью работать в такой замечательной компании...  
С этими словами он попытался ретироваться. Но подоспевшие Ангел и Спайк без труда поймали его, взяли под руки и аккуратно прижали к машине.  
\-- Только без насилия! - взвизгнул Уистлер.  
\-- А кто говорит о насилии? - удивился Ангел. - Спайк, мы разве кого-то насилуем?  
Спайк усмехнулся.  
\-- Если я дам волю моей жажде насилия, ее невозможно будет спутать с чем-либо другим, - пообещал он.  
\-- Колись, Уистлер, - сказала Баффи. - Что все это значит?  
Связной Власть Предержащих посмотрел на нее с тоской.  
\-- Это длинная история, - сказал он. - Вначале, как известно, было слово. Управлять им могли считанные единицы...  
\-- Короче, - сказал Спайк.  
\-- Нас интересует безобразие, которое произошло сегодня ночью, - уточнил Ангел. - Что это было?  
Уистлер мялся. Спайк рыкнул и вампиризировался.  
\-- Тестирование, - быстро сказал Уистлер.  
\-- Что?! - воскликнули все.  
\-- На современном языке это называется тестированием. Власть Предержащие занимаются выявлением будущих супергероев и чемпионов. Оценивают их поведение в экстремальных ситуациях.   
\-- Значит, это было не по-настоящему? - возмутилась Баффи.  
\-- Я так и знал! - заявил Спайк. - Я с самого начала почувствовал.  
\-- Что за чушь? - недовольно сказал Ангел. - Спайк - супергерой и чемпион?  
Уистлер вздохнул.  
\-- Спайк случайно затесался. Влез нагло и беспардонно еще сто лет назад, и теперь его уже не выгонишь. Особенно после событий последних суток.  
\-- Клево! - воскликнул тот. - А теперь, приятель, давай-ка выкладывай про гемму Амары. Раз я чемпион, мне обязательно нужна гемма.  
\-- Черт возьми, Спайк, нельзя же быть таким идиотом! - воскликнул Ангел. - Сказано тебе - геммы Амары не существует.  
\-- Вообще-то - существует, - осторожно сказал Уистлер. - Но мое начальство придерживает ее на самый крайний случай.  
\-- Так-так-так, - оживленно заговорил Спайк. - Похоже, я все-таки не зря ввязался в эту авантюру. Куда же твои боссы заныкали мою гемму?  
\-- "Твою" гемму? - презрительно переспросил Ангел.  
\-- Гемма спрятана в подземном склепе в Саннидейле, штат Калифорния, - сообщил Уистлер.  
\-- Ой, а я как раз живу в Саннидейле! - воскликнула Баффи.  
Спайк довольно засмеялся.  
\-- Я обязательно зайду к тебе в гости, Истребительница!  
\-- Уистлер, ты хоть понимаешь, что наделал? - простонал Ангел. - Теперь мне придется убить этого дурака, пока он не погубил человечество!  
\-- Не стоит, - покачал головой Уистлер. - Он уже не успеет. Осталось всего полчаса.  
\-- Полчаса? - недоуменно спросила Баффи. - До чего полчаса?  
\-- До того как они сотрут нам память, - неожиданно сказала Гвен. - Я права? - спросила она Уистлера.  
\-- И давно ты догадалась? - проворчал он.  
Гвен пожала плечами.  
\-- Ты довольно забавно раскритиковал "Людей в черном"...  
\-- Даже не думай меня засвечивать! - грозно сказал Спайк.  
\-- Я вообще ничего не буду делать, - кротко ответил Уистлер. - Я - мелкая сошка. Мальчик на побегушках.  
\-- Ну так беги к твои боссам и скажи, чтобы эти уроды не смели нас засвечивать!  
\-- Это невозможно, - вздохнул связной Власть Предержащих. - Мое начальство никогда не принимает во внимание мнение снизу. Я уж не говорю о том, что связь у нас односторонняя, и они дают о себе знать только тогда, когда им это нужно.  
\-- Вот суки! - взорвался Спайк. - Эй, а вы меня уже когда-нибудь засвечивали?  
\-- Какой ответ ты хочешь услышать? - проворчал Уистлер.  
\-- Сколько раз ты меня засвечивал?  
\-- Сколько раз ты смотрел "Людей в черном", Спайк? - недовольно осведомился Ангел.  
\-- Нет, вы только посмотрите, как у него глазки бегают! Небось затер мне самые вкусные воспоминания! Персик, помнишь, как мы ходили в "Мулен Руж", а наутро ничего не помнили? Наверняка это его происки!  
\-- В тот вечер ты выпил пять бутылок абсента, - напомнил Ангел.  
\-- Подумаешь! Я бы и после десяти бутылок не забыл роскошные задницы. А теперь вместо живых воспоминаний приходится смотреть картины импрессионистов!  
\-- Может быть, не будешь орать про задницы при девушках?  
\-- Какая разница? Они все равно все забудут через полчаса! - Спайк схватил Уистлера за грудки. - Признавайся, это ты нас засветил тогда в Париже? И еще - в конце 60-х , когда я начал пить в каком-то нью-йоркском притоне, а проснулся через месяц в Калькутте в коммуне хиппи. Все вокруг обдолбаны по уши и говорят только о терпимости, доброте и мире во всем мире. Тьфу, мерзость!  
\-- Как же ты мне осточертел, - устало проговорил Уистлер.  
\-- Ха! Можно подумать, ты меня сто лет знаешь!  
\-- А ты как думаешь!? Если бы ты только знал, как мне надоело прикрывать твою задницу. И ни слова благодарности в ответ. Сплошные стрессы. Вечно лезешь на рожон, дерешься с истребительницами...  
\-- Не забывай, что я всегда побеждаю, - гордо сказал Спайк.  
\-- Черта с два! Сун-И практически уложила тебя там, в этом китайском храме, и мне пришлось срочно организовывать взрыв на улице, чтобы ее отбросило и помяло взрывной волной. Мне - и тебе, кстати, - повезло, что в оконном проеме оказалась она, а не ты!  
\-- Кровавый ад, - пробормотал опешивший Спайк.  
\-- Никки Вуд почти распылила тебя в там, в этом чертовом метро, - наступал на него Уистлер. - Мне пришлось срочно гасить свет в вагоне и надеяться, что ты выкрутишься за счет вампирского зрения. Ты не представляешь, как смотрел на меня машинист поезда, когдя я появился рядом с ним в кабинке!  
\-- Так ты что, мой ангел-хранитель?  
Уистлер сунул ему под нос кукиш.   
\-- Выкуси! Ангел-хранитель! Да я ушел с хорошей престижной работы персонального хранителя судьбы, лишь бы не видеть твоей физиономии! Двадцать лет вкалываю как координатор мероприятий. И на тебе - снова ты на мою голову!  
\-- Минутку, - сказала Баффи. - А мы прошли это ваше тестирование?   
\-- Вроде прошли, - ответил Уистлер. - Вы же выполнили задание и вышли оттуда живыми и невредимыми. Скорее всего, Власть Предержащие присвоили вам статус чемпионов.  
\-- И что будет дальше? - мрачно спросил Ангел.  
\-- Откуда мне знать, - пожал плечами Уистлер. - Если вы им понравились, значит, вас ждет еще много... эээ... приключений.  
\-- Каких?  
\-- Ну, как обычно. Апокалипсисы, сражения с нечистью, любовные страдания.  
\-- Что?! - вскричал Спайк. - А как же райское блаженство и прочие удовольствия?  
\-- Чемпионам не полагается.  
\-- Это нечестно!  
\-- Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, Спайк, - вздохнула Баффи.  
Уистлер только покачал головой. Он же сказал им, что вначале было слово! Неужели Истребительница пропустила мимо ушей?  
\-- В твою жизнь? С удовольствием - оживился вампир. - Слушай, а ведь все, что мы сейчас делаем, останется без последствий. Так?  
\-- Ну?  
\-- Значит, я могу честно тебе сказать, что ты мне ужасно нравишься.  
Она смущенно улыбнулась.  
\-- Не слушай его, Баффи, - нахмурился Ангел. - Последние сто лет он одержим истребительницами. Эта нездоровая страсть не приведет ни к чему хорошему.  
Баффи покосилась на Уистлера.  
\-- А мы точно все забудем?  
Он кивнул.  
Баффи развернулась к Спайку и смачно поцеловала его в губы. Мгновение он стоял неподвижно, удивленный таким поворотом событий, потом встрепенулся, заурчал от удовольствия и крепко обнял истребительницу.  
\-- Два сапога пара, - сказала Гвен. - Ну, ладно, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\-- Приятно было познакомиться, Гвен, - сказал Уистлер. - Мне тоже пора. Прощайте, господа чемпионы. Глаза б мои вас не видели.  
Баффи с трудом оторвалась от губ Спайка и помахала Уистлеру рукой.  
\-- Ангел, ты только не сердись, - сказала она. - У нас сегодня вечер экспериментов. Мне хотелось понять, почему ты так возбудился, когда уселся на Спайка верхом.  
\-- И? - с надеждой осведомился Спайк.  
Баффи хихикнула.  
\-- Кажется, я поняла.  
\-- Детка, а ведь это только верхушка айсберга, - медоточивым, обволакивающим голосом заговорил Спайк. - Как насчет более глубокого проникновения в предмет?  
\-- Спайк! - прорычал Ангел.  
\-- Что - Спайк? - невозмутимо ответил тот. - В конце концов, Персик, если тебе скучно, мы, так и быть, возьмем тебя третьим. А, истребительница?  
\-- Как хорошо, что я это забуду! - сердито воскликнула Баффи и постаралась убить в зародыше мысль, что "это" могло бы ей понравиться.  
\-- Я провожу тебя домой, - сказал Ангел, метнув в Спайка испепеляющий взгляд.  
\-- Не надо. Расходимся поодиночке. И в разные стороны.  
\-- Я обязательно приеду к тебе, luv!

 

...Ангел стоял на берегу океана. Перебирая в памяти события двух последних дней, он пришел к выводу, что Баффи права. Гораздо лучше все забыть. Чистую, невинную Баффи, жадно целующую Спайка. Острый, пряный запах ее возбужденной плоти. Не помнить, что Спайк оказался чемпионом; стереть из памяти его ухмыляющуюся физиономию, когда он ерзал под Ангелом. А главное - забыть острое желание, мгновенно вспыхнувшее в нем, как только он вспомнил их прошлые драки и чем они традиционно заканчивались. Ангел потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение.

...Спайк лихорадочно копался в бардачке. На чем записать драгоценные данные о гемме? Как назло, ни одного клочка бумаги... Спайк нащупал пиратский диск, который он пережег пару недель назад в одном демонском музыкальном салоне. Помнится, он хотел надписать названия всех песен, но, как всегда, у него хватило терпения только на первую строчку: 1. Motley Crue Home Sweet Home. Спайк выгреб из бардачка фломастер и успел размашисто написать на диске: sunnydale, - прежде чем его накрыла волна забвения.

... Гвен с некоторым удивлением обнаружила в кармане чек на пять миллионов долларов. Позвонив в банк, она узнала, что накануне на ее счет поступило еще столько же. Похоже, она приняла участие в какой-то очень щекотливой истории. Такой щекотливой, что ее работодатели позаботились о полной секретности. Клиент нынче пошел продвинутый - вместо банального убийства стирает память. "Людей в черном" насмотрелись, что ли?

...В конце концов, сколько можно быть пай-девочкой, думала Баффи, стоя перед входом в ночной клуб и тщетно пытаясь понять, как она здесь очутилась. Странные ощущения пульсировали в ней и рвались наружу. Она не могла понять, чего же ей хочется - танцевать, драться или что-то еще. И эта неопределенность раздражала, томила и звала в неизведанное.

The end


End file.
